


Dragged Out of Hell by The Devil Himself

by aupazonne



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Alcohol, Dark fic, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Not used to write up 4000 words, Porn, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Violence, Writing of questionnable quality, Yaoi, anyway, but there still lots of sex, gangrape, kind of, lot of smut, lots of porn, might miss stuff, porn scene after another, serbian, the fandom didnt had a rape fic with niko so, the sex doesnt stop, there s a plot between to guide the story, with my so so writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHAMELESS SMUT<br/> Mind the tags tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragged Out of Hell by The Devil Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

Niko was driving fast to go at Packie’s house. He was almost late to take him for darts. He turns the corner and the Irish waves at him with a grin and looks really happy to see him. Well, it’s been a while. When they can’t see each other, they usually send message to each other trying to set up place and hour they could met. They do it a lot. Niko thinks it’s because the Irish mob doesn’t want him to have time for his sister. Maybe not.

Once the Serb has turn the corner, before he could react, his car is tackled by an eighteen wheeler and he does at least three barrel rolls. After the vehicle stabilize, he extirpates himself from the wrecked car and tries to see despite the smoke and his headache. What the fuck happened? Bellic hears gunshots, a lot of gunshots and calls and swear in Irish and Russian. He can’t dodge the two bulky scums putting his head in a bag and pulling him in a car, beating him to a pulp until unconsciousness. 

\------------------------------------

Niko wakes up by a bucket of cold water. He lost his breath and fight to get it back. He cough, but another bucket of ice is throw on his head and he gasp a sharp breath before shivering heavily. 

\- Well, Well, Niko Bellic, my friend, you’re finally awake. Said Dimitri. 

\- Dimitri…! Groans Bellic menacingly. 

\- Welcome to my humble hangar. You’ll be here for a lot of time. 

\- No, I won’t.

\- How do you plan to escape? Mmmh? You’re attached, your cellphone was destroyed in your unfortunate accident and I send so much man of so much different branch to collect you, it’s going to be hard to interrogate them all. Did I mentioned there was at least twenty men here to keep an eye on you?

\- What do you plan to do? 

\- I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. Well, let’s break you a bit. 

Dimitri makes sure to roll his ‘’r’’ on the last sentence.   
Three goons lifts Bellic from his chair and while the Serb struggle like a demon, they manage to attach him to a wall, a gag in his mouth, face in the cement and back to Rascalov and his men.   
Niko was panting like an animal and flexed his muscle to be ready for any pain. He groans when a whip slash his back, deeply. He stay rigid as the second blow come. 

\- Niko, I’ll prepare you mentally. I am not kind? After the whip slash, we’ll put burning oil on them, then we’ll make you plunge into a pool of ice. Do not worry, I have expert doctors that will assure that you don’t die of hypothermia. Then you’ll be beat up in your cell like a dog to warm you up! Shouts Dimitri, almost cackling of ecstasy, and slashing the Serb’s back another time. 

The hired gun has to get out of there. He can’t’ stay there. He groans at the third hit and he tries to break the chain. No use. He’s whipped two more time. 

\- But don’t worry. Tomorrow, you’ll be fed. Then we’ll let you sleep alone. It’s on the third, the fun will begin. If you’re good, I’ll bring Pegorino and your old friend Bulgarin… Continue the Russian, putting his glass in place. 

The next slash, all across Niko’s back, rips off a cries of pain from him. He tries to pull the chains again, but he’s mocked by Rascalov’s men. Niko hears something metallic being pulled, he struggle against his chain. The fucking oil, they’re going to burn him up! His face is roughly smashed against the wall. He hears the scums speak in Russian and feel heat. He shouts insults through his gag, but his eyes roll back in his head when the oil touch his back. It’s worst than he can take…

\-----------------------------------

Bellic wakes up, but everything burns up, he can’t shout, his mouth seemed blocked, his thorax is compressed, then everything chafe him as he’s pulled out of the water. And he’s fucking freezing. He takes loud breath for at least thirty second, he shakes massively and he doesn’t understand the voices around him. His back throbs painfully. He looks up and he sees Dimitri shit eating grin. 

\- Again. Said the Russian.

Niko doesn’t understand until he’s dropped in the icy water again. He shouts under water as everything burns again. So cold it burns. He flail his arms helplessly. He’s pulled out the water and slams on the ground. He sees white from the pain and shouts, almost sobbing, turning around. He hears a voice, he doesn’t want to know who it is… 

\- Bellic. Look at me. Asks Dimitri, in usual calm. 

\- Јеби се…

\- You’re going in your cell. Hope you’ll be comfortable there. It’s your new house.

Niko is lifts again and drag across the hangar, then in the basement and thrown in a cell with, surprisingly, a decent bed and a toilet. The men throw him in a corner and begin to beat him with batons. The Serb has no energy to fight back, but after a couple of hits, when the pain is overwhelming, his instinct takes in and jumps on one of the guard and bites what he can while scratching and hitting. He’s pulled off the Russian mob and thrown on the ground before the lock his cell, and the poor crook has his throat open because of the hired-gun’s ferocious bites. 

Niko sighs and get on the bed. The softness of the bed is his only consolation in all this, along with his still cold boxer. He’s worn out… He may die in the night. His wounds in the back might catch an infection. That place seems insalubrious and shady… He did observe the building… He could think of a plan… 

\-------------------------------

 

In the morning, Niko is woken by kicks and pulled on the floor. The goons gives him his meal. Half-mashed potatoes with water and something that look like bread. Great. Amazing. He couldn’t have better in the best restaurant of Algonquin. He eats it grimly, and no one comes to disturb him. 

He’s let alone all day. Niko looks around and hits the bar. They look made in titanium. Was this cell made for him…? It wouldn’t surprise the Serb that Rascalov pulls something like that. The cement wall are very thick, the bars, unbendable, and the window, there’s no window. The only light he has is a lightbulb in his cell and three in the corridor. 

The guards are far away and chat together. Playing cards and mocking Niko when he moves too much. 

\----------------------------

The day after, Niko wakes up with kicks again. He groans, at the next kick he’ll twist his their ankles so hard that…! But his hands attached in the back quite tightly, rubbing his injuries in his back. He clenches his teeth to not show any weakness to those freaking Russian twats. He’s put on his knees and the mobs put the plate on the floor. Niko looks at it like it’s a plate of dead cockroach and look at guards as if they were as disgusting.

\- Are you serious!? Asks Bellic, voice hoarse by anger. 

\- Yeah, eat, it will be better for you, fucking dog.

The hired gun is hungry, but this is just free humiliation. Dimitri promised a journey full of surprise. He’s pretty sure it’s going to be just that all day, and he has no way to escape and refusing must result in torture. Niko want to get out alive and sane. Torture can twist a man’s mind to some horrendous extent…   
The Serb bends over, but compared to the day before, it smells heavily. It smells raw alcohol, something very, very strong. And it smells weird too, it smells like they put all the alcohol in the back of their pantry, the ones full of dust, mashed it with the potatoes, and then put vodka for good measures. Even a McReary would fall in intoxication with that shit.  
Niko takes a whole bit and he almost vomit. It taste… Ignoble. He continue to munch because he suspects it might be his only meal of the day. But on the third bites, he pukes besides the plate.

The guards kick the hired gun and hit him, and of course, fucking force him to eat his vomit. Niko groans and struggle, trying to hurt the mobs with kicks and bites, but he end up having a bloody nose and his face smeared in his vomit. He ignores it and continue to eat his… plate, to get drunk, to perhaps forget all the humiliating acts they’ll try to makes him undergo.   
Once he eats all his plate and feel worse than a rag in the back of piggery, they drag him across the center. He’s not aware of it, he just feel his body moves. 

The mobs put Niko on a table where the hired gun tries to stay awake. He feels that every move could make him puke this disgusting meal. They let him like that, in haze, heavy and unable to move for an hour, until the effect wore off a bit, but not too much. When the Serb feels movement around him, he opens his heavy eyelid and looks at Dimitri’s straight in the eyes. He still doesn’t have the amount of coordination he wished to punch him square in the face, so he just stare at him defiantly. Rascalov up his glasses with his middle finger.

\- Now, you’ve been patient, my friend, and obedient. Time for the surprise. Said the traitor. 

Bellic doesn’t have time to do a witty retort as the man makes him sit on the metal table he lies on. 

The room they are in is also in the lost hangar, but more spacious and the walls are in metal instead of cement. There is glass around, it looks like a clinical room almost. A huge metal filing cabinet stands there, surely for guns and grenades. Dimitri stands before the hired gun while five other men are behind, leaning on the wall, all having their Uzi in hand. 

\- Well, let’s begin by a check-up, would you? Says Rascalov. 

The Russian puts latex glove and makes the hired gun stay in place despite his severe lack of balance. Niko winces slightly when the traitor slides his hand from his face and slowly, softly goes down his body. He shivers unintentionally when both his thighs are touch. They up and touch his back. Niko glare at Dimitri who looks at him like Chinese buffet. He begins to have cold sweat and wants to puke again. The Russian grasp his throat and lifts his chin. The other hand continue to slide down and it grip the Serb’s boxer.   
Bellic’s breath hitch and he snarl. Moving too fast would makes him puke, and he wouldn’t be able to run very far, he would French kiss the floor pretty fast… However, he might be the drunkest he’s been in his life, he knows what Dimitri has in mind… He doesn’t like that… 

Niko’s world spin when he’s pushed on the table. His stomach contract and he pukes in jet. He’s still in spams while the Russian mobs turns him around on his stomach and lifts his hips. He falls asleep to recover from the puking, but an icy bucket of water splash his head and wakes him up violently. He swears in Serbian and his head spins.   
Niko takes good breath to calm his nausea and he sees a doctor inspecting his eyes. He says something in Russian. He comes back with a glass of water and lifts Niko so he can drink it. The Serb sighs when he’s finished and stares at Rascalov. The Russian puts his glasses back on his nose and comes back to the hired gun.   
Bellic is bend over again. He’s drained of energy to talk, but his instincts are telling him to get the fuck away as two grunts come to hold him down while Dimitri pulls down his boxer. He trashes his legs, his nausea calms down, but the cold sweat take the lead. He groans and shouts swears when the mobs hold down his legs. 

\- Let’s see… Whispers Rascalov. 

Niko groans when something cold brushes his cheeks and thrusts inside him. It’s thin, it’s cold and metallic and pass through the ring of muscle easily. He gasp air and he clenches around the thin metallic rod. A second one enter and Bellic thrashes, but Dimitri angle the rods so it hurts. Niko stops and he breathe heavy. His breath hitch again when something bulkier brushes his skin. It passes his entrance, then stretches it. It’s a speculum and the Russian is not gentle to stretch him. 

\- Великолепный. Really. You’re not even bleeding yet. Tell the traitor. 

Niko groans when the Russian slowly removes the speculum and the mobs crushes him more under their weight, to be goddamn sure he doesn’t’ go away. Dimitri gives orders in Russian, the two grunts holding the Serb let him go. Bellic tries to crawl away, to run, but the traitor get on the table and takes his sober advantage to grab him and pull him back. He turns his head and the Russian looks like a wolf about to his pray, licking his lips.   
Niko insults Dimitri’s mother and sister when he thrust his cock inside him. He shouts of pain over the rough thrust and the Russian laugh. 

\- Niko, Niko, Niko Bellic, I’m just giving you a taste of how I felt when you ruined all my… plans, actions, men… Groans Rascalov. 

Niko clenches his teeth and presses his head on the table, gripping the edge like his life depends on it as the traitor pistons his hips hard into his ass. He would like to rip off Dimitri’s tongue, throat, head, since the fucking slut can’t stop groaning and moaning words in Russian while he has to take all his will to keep his mouth close and his vocal cords immobile.   
The Serb groans of relief when Rascalov pulls off. He slumps on the table, completely exhausted and ready to drift off in heavy sleep. 

\- Ребята, это твое. Says the Russian boss. 

Niko’s eyelids open faster than a bullet to his words, he grasps the most of it. He sprints off the table, ignoring the snickers and laugh of the Russian mobs who run after him. His run is stop by the wall. He run in circle for a moment while the Russian men run after him and Rascalov laughs from the corner of the room. There’s no way out. No, no, no!   
Bellic shouts in despair and insults all their families when he’s roughly pins on the ground and the first mob unzip his pants. 

\---------------------------------

Niko wakes up on his bed, somewhat very comfy right now. His body is sore, too sore. He groans, he certainly can’t sit. He should stay in bed, his headache split his head in two, his pelvis screams pain and his body wants to fusion with the bed. However, the reason why is so sore is playing cards at the end of the corridor and Mister traitor will come back soon to play doctor. 

Bellic gets up and sees his boxer almost completely ripped off. He puts it and looks around. He sees an extinctor along some metallic bars and an aid kit. But his prison cell is locked and he doesn’t have anything to crochet the lock. He hears the corridor’s door open and he stare at Dimitri coming to him. 

\- Niko, finally awake. I’m letting you today, but I’ll be back tomorrow morning. 

Rascalov goes away. Niko snarl, he just came to tell him that. He sighs and sees the mobs have quite many bottle of vodkas. He waits, and waits, until they begins to fall asleep. His adrenaline level rises and he forget the pain in his body. One guard is still awake, he insults him and the Russian grunts come to beat him up, but this time, it’s Niko who’s sober. 

The guard opens the door and the Serb smashes his head against the bar. He takes his gun, go for the aid kit. He feels his strength replenished. He takes the extinctor with and smashes the head of the Russians waking up. He steal a pants too.   
Niko get the keys and open the door to get out. This is where it’s getting tricky. There’s at least fifteen man waiting for him, he has a hand gun, they have uzi. 

The first mob spot him and Niko protect himself with the extinctor before shooting his head. He hides behind pillars and boxes from the other bullet. He shoots a bullet on a barrel, it explodes and takes on fire. He throws the extinctor, it explodes, because.   
Bellic uses the confusion to run toward the bid door, the exit. However, he smashes against a concrete wall. 

\- Hhahahahah! Niko! Niko! We’re not outside! I got you so magnificently! Laugh Dimitri. 

It was a trap, there is no visible door. 

\- Come on, don’t makes that face. I’m surprise you’re on your feet already. I’m going to be kind, the door to go outside is in my office. Let me accompany you to your cell. You impressed me, I’ll ask my men to not touch you, yet. Continue Rascalov. 

Dimitri comes calmly toward the Serb, who is still clenching the gun in his hand. Bellic knows shooting is useless. He back off when the traitor gets near him.

\- Aren’t you hungry? I’ll give you food if you’re a good boy. Says the Russian boss in a honeyed tone.

Niko clenches his teeth. He is. His primal needs act like a bitch right now, he has to comply or he’ll be drag by his leg’s hairs. He follow he traitor to his cell. He saw Rascalov’s office, he knows where to run next time, or to walk, when he’ll have shoot every scum in the head and hung Dimitri. 

When both men are in the cell, Rasclov closes the cell behind him, locking both inside. Niko sees a hot meal on his bed, not the ugly mashed potato, something decent. 

\- Not now. Don’t you want to taste the chicken first? Asks the traitor. 

Niko glare at the sadistic pervert. He shows his teeth. Dimitri smiles devilishly. After a long silent where they defy themselves with looks, the Russian break the silence. 

\- Well, no food for you then. Said Rascalov. 

Niko’s stomach growl loudly and it makes Rascalov’s smile wider. His will is fighting for his dignity or the food. 

\- Of course you’re having none tomorrow, and let me tell you, we have quite a big day. Finish Dimitri. 

Niko groans and puts his hand in his face, pinching the beginning of his nose. He could jump on the food like an animal, but he knows the Russian will treat him like a dog. The pervert clap his foot of impatience and pushes Bellic’s shoulders.   
The Serb gives in, he needs all his energy. He might lose his dignity, but they’ll lose their heads! He goes on his knees and the traitor down his pants. He’s already half-hard and Niko’s mouth goes dry at the view. He takes it in his hand and… and… He’s very tempt to rip it off. Instead, to keep his own head on his shoulder, he puts the head in his mouth. Dimitri moans. He would like to rip off his own ears. The hired gun swallows a bit more of the shaft and bobs his head, ignoring all the taste, he presses his tongue on the head and stroke the base. Rascalov’s moans more than Roman with Mallory, it’s ridiculous. 

Niko freezes when the pervert puts his hands on both side of his head and thrust his hips slowly in his mouth. His teeth brushes the length, but the mob doesn’t care the least. Niko looks at the Russian defiantly. He rams his cock down his throat, he almost choke and tries to breathe while Dimitri thrusts with ardor.   
Bellic’s chin a mess of saliva and precum, the back of his throat hurt. He still hold on Rascalov’s knees while he pounds in his mouth. The groans of the pervert and the wet choking sound fills the silence, and finally, with a victorious groans, Dimitri comes inside the Serb’s mouth. 

Niko spits the semen in the corner and swipes his mouth. He almost asks acid to be sure to never taste it again. 

\- Bonne appetite, Niko. Says Dimitri, going out the cell. 

The Serb jumps on the food and gulps down the warm content. He feels his strength replenished. He looks outside, the guards are not inside, but outside the corridor’s door to play cards now. 

\-------------------------

\- Niko! Niko! 

The Serb groans and opens an eye, Dimitri has croissants in his hands. 

\- It’s the big day! Says Rascalov, very happy. 

\- Ш-шта…? Mumbles the hired gun. 

Bellic planned to escape last night… Why did he fell asleep? There was drugs in the food! Јеби се, Димитри!

Niko eats his croissants grimly in front of the Russian who smile a bit too much. He’s full of energy now. The grunts grab him and drag him out his cell. The Serb struggles and manages to punch three square in the face, fiercely. 

 

They bring him back to the table where Rascalov played with him. This time, there’s a lot more people. His chest tighten so much of… fear? Nervousness? Apprehension? His entire body reject the situation, he would like to teleport away back in Serbia. 

\- Finally. Says Pegorino. 

\- Impatient. Whispers Dimitri with a crook smile. 

Niko looks at Dimitri with utter rage and struggles more. He begins a general battle with the goons, he punches out half of them while running in circle to not be hit too much, but they manage to corner him and beat him to a pulp. 

They bring back to the table and rips off his pants. 

\- Now, Niko, we either break you or you are obedient. Says Dimitri. 

Bellic swears and trashes in his attackers grips. They hold him down and wait for Rascalov’s signal. The Russian mobs snap his fingers and the first goon unzips his pants. They place Niko face against the table, his torso crushed on the table, his legs on the ground, for him to keep his balance. The Serb shouts when the first gangster roughly fuck him. He clutches his fingers on the wrists of those holding him and clenches his teeth to support the pounding. 

Dimitri hides his smirk behind his hand while putting back his glasses on his nose. Niko’s eyes are wild and he looks like a predator ready to jump: muscles tense, intense concentration, low groans of menace and raw determination oozing from his being. Could he be break? Rascalov hopes not. It would boost the price on his head in the slave market, but Pegorino and Bulgarin hope otherwise. 

The Serb groans when the first one finish, but a second one follow immediately. The goons talks in Russian between them, some Italian, surely from Pegorino’s gang and they move Niko from his table. The hired gun keep his feet on the ground, his chaffed torso is lift from the table and he’s bend over. The cock inside him still slides painfully, and now he has a disgusting Russian in the face slapping his as sickening cock on his cheek. He shows the teeth and the mobs doesn’t seem happy about it. Some of his friend gives him a metal bar and smack Niko across the face with it. The Serb is dizzy and tries to regain focus, but the Russian grabs his jaw and menace to cut his throat with a knife. He won’t do it, but he could beat his face with the metal bar until his skull is a thousand pieces puzzle. His mouth is forced open and the mobs jams his cock inside, shouting after the teeth are planted on his shaft. It takes three goons to beat up Niko before he let go. 

Now, Bellis is trying to breathe while a cock thrust his mouth and throat and the one in the back pound so hard he’s pretty sure his colon is going to pierce.   
The other goons laugh and mock the Serb, but this Serb is observing the crowd, trying to see who have a gun or a grenade to escape. It’s mostly the one in the back. He has to distract them, maybe breaking the neck of one or two to stupor a couple, but first the goons holding him should let him go. He could call help too in Dimitri’s office, since there’s so many people to restrain him… Dwayne or Packy could get their gangs…   
Niko chokes on the precum and lacks of air. The Russian is kind enough to back off an inch and let him breath before thrusting back. 

The goons abuse the Serb until Dimitri snap his fingers again. Niko is sore, he must have taken 5 guys each side. He looks at Dimitri, with defiance, getting up on his two feet and his posture solid like a roc. He knows he look like shit and doesn’t even have the energy to give a decent punch, but he will not act like a wimp in front of the traitor. 

 

Bulgarin and Pegorino step forth and comes toward Niko. The Serb punches Pegorino with what’s left of his strength. His punch might not be the jaw breaker it is supposed to be, but it will make a bruise. The American snarl and Bulgarin grabs Niko arms to hold him while Jimmy kicks his abdomen. They lift him and he’s thrown on the table. Jimmy goes near his head while Ray spreads his legs. 

\- Сачекајте да те убијем, копилад ... Says Niko with a hoarse voice. 

Bulgarin smirks and puts the head of his length on the Serb abused hole and pushes in. Niko groans. He sees the boss of the crime family unzipping his pants and Bellic smirks. 

\- Ситница као ваш породицом, Пегорино ... Remarks the hired gun, making the Russians laugh. 

\- What did he say? Asks Jimmy, voice with venom. 

Nobody answer and giggle. Pegorino shakes his head and thrust inside the Serb mouth. Niko can appreciate the smaller caliber, he can finally breath normally for more than fifteen seconds. Ray slams his cock inside him with ardor and groans while slides his hands on his sweaty thighs.   
The Serb brushes his teeth on the American’s shaft, just to scare him, but he’s slapped across the face. 

\- Dimitri… You didn’t’ break him enough. Посмотрите на него, он будет смущать бедную Пегорино. Says Ray.

\- Я предпочитаю сильным и решительным. Я хочу Нико Беллик, не шлюха Ники. Answers Rascalov. 

Niko groans when Bulgarin goes slower, now he got to feel his cock properly. Pegorino pounds his mouth like he’s trying to hit nails on the wall. The other Russian and Italian mobs snickers and laugh at him. He sees Corrado in the back, rubbing his hands uneasily, waiting for his boss. 

The Serb almost bite the shaft in his mouth when Ray slams hard and fast again, he’s near, his groans are animalistic, he clutches his fingers on his hips, drawing blood. Pegorino finally comes in his mouth, and he spits the semen on the crime family boss. He sees Jimmy’s eyes flare and ready to strike, but Dimitri calls him out, hiding his laugh along with the Italian goons.   
The hired gun looks at his former boss, Ray who looks at him back. They stare at each other, like two predators battling for territory and it silences the room. Only the wet slaps of Bulgarin’s thrusts fills it. Bellic grabs Bulgarin’s throat and he sees the Russian pupil dilating and his thrusts stopping, he’s scared. He spits on his face and Ray snarls before thrusting deeply and coming.   
Niko smirks and gets up, take a cigarette in Bulgarin’s pocket and light it. It would be a good time to run for a gun and kill those fuckers. 

Dimitri get men to catch the Serb. Niko runs away, but once again there’s no exit and Rascalov’s office is locked up. He runs in circle, punch some goons when he can. They catch him and brings him by the feet to his cell. 

Niko goes in his bed and feel… Absolutely filthy. The semen dried and it makes crust, he’s full of bruises and he smell horrid. He’s head is heavy and he closes his eye lids. 

\----------------------

\- Niko. Don’t you want to take a shower? 

Niko opens an eye and sees Dimitri smiling. That smiles says a lot. 

\- You were very good yesterday, once you take your shower, I’m giving you the good news. Continues the Russian. 

The hired gun lifts his numbed body and walks behind the traitor. He walks in the shower and could melt with the warm water. He scrubs soap on him and rubs his bad bruises. He gets out the shower and sits on the bed. Dimitri gives him toasts to eat while he sits on a chair before him. 

\- Tomorrow, someone special coming, and after the day after, we’re shipping you in Romania! I have excellent price for you. Too bad your master is not known for being kind… Says the traitor, lifting up his glasses. 

\- We’ll see, Dimitri. He could get your bloody head instead. Respond Niko, munching his toast.

\- I love it. You don’t break. Is it because of… ‘’hope’’? Hope to get away? 

Bellic shrugs and swipes the crumbs off his lips. 

\- I suppose I’m here because you want your turn, fucking dog. Said Niko. 

Dimitri smiles softly. The Serb punches him, breaking his glass. Rascalov seems furious but calm down and smirks. 

\- Мне очень нравится. Whispers the Russian. 

The traitor gets on the bed and faster than a snake, he grips the Serb’s throat and strangles him. Niko struggles and hits the thorax of his adversary. He’s about to break a rib when Dimitri gets a Taser out and electrocute him. Bellic did get shot, fall from an helicopter, a moto from the top of a building, getting a boat on the head, his face in a tree when he was in moto, get in fire, but the electroshock was new and it hurt kind of bad.   
The Serb was fighting to get his breath and Dimitri was biting his neck, pinning him on the bed, groaning like an animal. Niko grabs the Russian’s neck and strangle him too, but it doesn’t seem to distract Rascalov. The traitor ruts against his hips and grabs his head to kiss him. The hired gun freezes, there’s certain limits to not cross, and the kiss was one. Niko begins to beat up the Russian to a pulp. Once his knuckle are bleeding, he stops, but the traitor is as solid as him and gets up to tase him again. He’s dizzy and feels uncomfortably rigid.   
The Russian gets back on the bed, swiping his nose and mouth from the blood he looks the in the Serb eyes and slides his hand on his torso. Niko grunts when the pervert spreads his legs with a hard hit of the knee. Dimitri might not be the smallest, but he’s not the longest, at least. He still groans when the traitor pushes inside him, but slowly, like he didn’t want to hurt him. 

\- Niko… I’ll miss you. Maybe I could come see you in Romania. Or not. You hold a strange place in my heart. Said Dimitri, at one centimeter of the hired gun face. 

\- Не занима ме. Answers Bellic. 

Niko groans and tense. The pervert just grabbed his cock, and pumps it at the same rate than his thrusts. The Russian puts his legs on his shoulders, going deeper, and he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like how the Russian is trying to get other reaction than defiance and pain. He clenches his teeth, he will not get an erection. Roman talked to him about the prostate and how he should ask a lady to stimulate it, but it’s not a lady, it’s Dimitri who pound it with the new angle.   
Niko takes a breath and tries to think about something else to turn him off, the Russian circle his thumb on the head of his shaft and thrusts harder on his gland. He choke his groans and close his eyes shut. Rascalov takes the occasion to kiss him and Bellic is very tempted to ignore the Taser and beat him again. 

Niko bites his lips and strangle the Russian while the traitor slams his dick inside with fervor, stroking the Serb’s cock with the same intensity. He would like to rips off Dimitri’s tongue for moaning like a slut. Niko sighs when Rascalov stops, and thrusts slowly, but he comes, groaning in frustration. 

\- Don’t worry, I’ll finish you off. Says the pervert. 

The Russian strokes Niko’s cock with both hands and the Serb feels it up his spines. He comes with a grunts in his enemy’s hands. He gets up and jumps on Dimitri. They begin to brawl, breaking the chairs and chest of drawers.   
Bellic goes for the kill and run outside the bedroom toward Rascalov’s office. He dodges the goons and other guards to finally arrive in the office. Of course, there’s a password. The goons drag him back to his cell by the hairs. 

\- Maybe tomorrow, Niko. Says Dimitri with a smirk. 

\-----------------------------------

Niko insulted a guard again, and they came to beat him, but he won and now he’s composing Roman’s numbers to get help. He’s going to Romania tomorrow. He’ll be a princess in distress, but right now, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to know what Dimitri’s surprise is too. He shouts of rage when he falls on his cousin’s voice mail. He let a message. He calls Packie, no one too. Perhaps Rascalov is blocking the signal and leading some shits form his office. He calls Bernie, he forgot Dwayne’s and Jacob’s. 

\- Hello Sweetheart, who is this? Says Bernie.

\- Flori.. Bernie! Bernie! Да ли магија дође и помогне ми! Whispers Niko. 

\- I know. You’re out today. I promise. Не зајебавај се! Says Florian, with his deep voice.

The phone hung and Niko’s is still in disbelief. What? Bernie knew about him? He’s going to get him out? Bernie? Of all the people? Well, it’s a bit absurd and ungrateful to ask those kind of questions. However, when? Bellic wants to get out at any cost. 

After an hour, Dimitri comes to get Niko and sighs of exasperation to see his men unconscious. 

\- You have no pity, Niko Bellic. Says Rascalov. 

Other goons were behind the Russian and they catch Niko, they bandaged his eyes and drag him across the hangar. They attach him tightly and let him there. They go away. Silence. 

Niko waits, his muscles begin to be sore from the strains of the ropes. Someone enters the room. A single person. He can hears his unsure breath, his uneasy walk. 

The man stops before him. Niko makes a sudden move, he backs off slightly. Even attached, he intimidate him. He hears the men crouching over the sound of his jeans folding. He doesn’t seem sure at all, doesn’t want to be there. Well, they have something in common. At least Niko doesn’t care to be naked now. He’s in front of a single person.   
The man touch his face slightly, fearing to be cut or burned by his skin. He removes his hand and Niko begins to be impatient over the man nervousness, his muscles hurts. 

Bellic listen through the awkward silence, near Dimitri’s office, people yelling and a lot of people running. Could something had happened outside? He turns his head back at the man who puts his hand on his shoulder. He kisses him. His lips taste like vodka and blood? He was beat up? Oh, was he force to touch him?   
Niko is now extremely curious to know who the fuck is there with him. He shivers when the person slides his hand on his thigh and goes under his cheeks. Niko suddenly move and the man freezes and his breath accelerates, but after a moment he continue. Too bad he can’t move more to slaps him behind the head. Two of his fingers brushes his ass, then thrusts inside, there, he pushes his feet and he get enough momentum and luck to slam his head against his nose. He hears the man trying to muffle his whines of pain. However, in this maneuver, he’s lying on his side, completely attached, and unable to defend himself properly. The man comes back and continue his business to Bellic’s exasperation. The Serb listens to the noises, there’s still people there. He groans slightly when both fingers and up his arse to the knuckles. Never in his life wanted to avenge all the abused people, he will punch every abuser of Liberty city in the visage after he’s out, with chair, launch from a rocket launcher.   
The person gets him back on his knees and then there’s an awkward moment of nothing happens. 

Finally the man unzips his pants and Niko mentally slaps him. He still doesn’t, seem sure about what to do. Right now, his ass scream soreness. He opens his lips slightly to give a hint to the man. He’ll bite off the fucker because he’s pissed off against the world, but mostly Dimitri.   
The person opens his mouth wider and thrust his cock inside. Niko scrapes his teeth, on purpose and because the man is quite large. He wants it over. Now. Bellic begins to force against his bonds, there’s weakness, and he could break them if he continues. He listens to the sound in the office, there’s less and less. He presses his tongue against the vein and the man stops his thrust, he shakes like he’s already on edge. Well, if it can already finish. While he struggle against his bonds slowly getting loose, he circles his tongue on the head of the cock. The man makes a low groans, trying to repress it. The person pushes his hips, not minding his teeth, stay in the back. He shakes intensely and he represses sobs. He’s crying? What the fuck? The man pulls out. He goes away. 

Niko finally loosen his bonds and he gets free. He hears the man making a low shriek of terror while he gets up of all his weight, solid like a rock and ready to jump and rips off the head of an army. He doesn’t have the time to remove the bandages from his eyes he’s pulled with a surprising strength toward his left, they open the door of Dimitri’s office, the man compose the password. There’s no guards around?! They get out and he’s thrown in a car. 

Bellic sighs and sits. He removes the bandage while the car is speeding on the driveway. He looks behind them to see if no one is chasing them. Then he turn around to look at the driver. 

\- Дарко!!! Yells Niko, completely out of himself. 

\- Not on the road! Wait! Shouts Brevic. 

\- YOU SHAMELESS BITCH! СЛУЧАЈ издајник!

Darko pulls off on the driveway. Niko scrambles on the front seat to beat off the Serb. He smashes his junkie’s head against the wheel a couple of time before letting him speak. 

\- Rascalov… Rascalov… Begins Brevic. 

\- He brought you back here! I noticed! Shouts the hired gun. 

\- No, it was government. But he took me from them. He shot me with so much heroine, then force me to fuck you. I didn’t want, I swear…Хтео сам да умрем. Они, лопта у главу, али...

\- YOU…! WHAT! It will end! 

Bellic tries to gather his thoughts. UL Paper brought back Darko Brevic for him, Dimitri catch him to try to fuck with his head in the most twisted way possible. Now he has the betrayer in front of him. 

\- Само ми реци зашто!? Asks Niko. 

\- Zašto? Respond Darko. 

\- Били смо пријатељ. Били смо сви пријатељи. Сви смо одрасли заједно ...! Дмитра Драган, Горан Мијо ... Да идем на име и све их ?!

\- We were friends, but I had other friends! Friends that Goran and his guys killed! My fucking neighbors! Because of what? Because of shit! 

There’s a pause. The two Serb looks at each other. Starring at each other, ready to jump and lynch the other. 

\- Lies. Fucking lies. Spits Brevic. 

\- So that makes it okay!? To stab your friends in the back! Shouts back Niko, his voice dripping disgust. 

\- When everything you believe is shown to be shit. You make strange choices-

\- FUCK YOU! Strange choices! How much!?

Bellic had jump to the betrayer’s throat. Brevic laughs. 

\- A thousand. Darko answers. 

\- You killed my friends for one thousand dollars… Says Niko, utterly shocked. 

\- How much do you charge to kill someone?

\- You ruined me, YOU FUCK!

\- I needed the money… I had problems.

\- You’re a fucking junkie!

\- Kill me then! You fucking hypocrite. Trust me, you’ll be doing me a favor…!

Niko hesitates to throw the junkie out and drive on him, repeatedly. Darko is in weaning, and the symptoms are getting stronger. 

\- I know a place… No one will ever find my body… Says Darko. 

\- Why are you… WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET ME OUT OF DIMITRI’S LAIR IF YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONES OF YOUR BODY!?

\- You’ll thank that fag… 

Florian. That’s what he meant. He still missed some pieces of the puzzle.   
The betrayer drives fast across Liberty city’s streets. They go in a shady part of the city and Darko gets out near an apartment block. Niko runs inside, there’s an aid kit, he takes it, he’s still naked, and Darko follows him. He gets the keys of the apartment out, his hands shaking. He opens the door, Bellic pulls him inside by the neck and throws him on the wall. He punches the betrayer in the abdomen until he hears his ribs broke, until his face is a bloody mess, until he’s sobbing of pain at his feet. He could go. He should go. Killing him is meaningless…   
Brevic looks at him and gets up. 

\- Why don’t you do it, Bellic…? Asks the betrayer.

Niko tense, he could strangle Darko and let the dogs eat his body in this rotten room.   
The hired gun is so enraged, so frustrated at the accumulation of the past days he can’t decide what to do. He remembers what Dimitri said, how it felt to him to have his plan ruined, his men killed… He pushes the betrayer violently on the wall and Brevic falls down, hiding his face with his arms to protect himself from the incoming hits. He hears him whimpers.   
Niko pulls the junkie’s hairs and Darko’s eyes widen, he understood. He drops his jaw and holds the hired gun’s hips. The hired gun looks at the betrayer and snarl, his rage boiling up. He has him so weak and trapped under him. He hopes Darko won’t break before the end. He thrusts in his mouth with unprecedented force and grip the back of his head, clawing and scratching his scalp. Bellic groans, animalistic and husky, losing himself in the sensation while he piston his hips, not minding the teeth brushing his length, forgetting it’s the person he hates swallowing his swollen cock, forgetting Dimitri, forgetting everything. 

The hired gun stops his movement when Brevic pushes his tongue against his vein. He let him breath and stop abusing the back of his throat. The junkie licks tentatively the head and he thrusts slower inside his mouth to let him uses his tongue. He presses his head against the wall, breathing heavy, trying to suppress any emotions tempted to weasel his way out. He pushes back his hips, choking Darko, and looks at him writhe. 

Niko pulls back completely from the betrayer’s mouth and pulls his hairs, he walks around the almost empty apartment, but there’s a bed. He pulls the junkie on it and begins to pull off his pants, almost ripping them apart. Darko whimpers of fear and hides his face. The survivor spreads his legs and align his cock. He looks at the betrayer, shivering and having his eyes close shut, like his friends back then. He thrusts in, tearing the flesh, blood easing his slide. Brevic shouts of pain, but doesn’t struggle.   
The hired gun groans loudly, didn’t expect the sudden rush of pleasure from the tightness, and bites down on the betrayer’s shoulder. He thrusts roughly, trying to get whimpers of pain and moans of pain. He clutches his fingers on the sheets and pushes his knees on the bed, slamming faster inside Darko, who’s laying on his side one leg to his torso. 

Niko begins to sweat and his hips hurt over the sheer strength of his thrusts. He swears in Serb and English and feels his orgasm being ripped from him. He moans huskily while coming inside Darko. The junkie trembles violently, his knuckles are white from the hard grip on the pillow and he almost teared the pillow while biting it. He fucked Darko Brevic. Niko don’t know if he liked it, but he’ll let him live, the bastard will remember it. 

Bellic gets out the bed and takes Darko’s clothes. He goes outside, takes a good breath of the city’s air and walks around for hours.

When the sun goes down, he calls Florian. 

\- Florian. I have to talk with you. Says Niko.

\- I’m coming to get you, sugar, don’t move. Respond Bernie. 

\--------------------------------------------

Bernie sighs and crosses his arms. 

\- You should eat. Says Crane. 

\- I’m not hungry. Answers Niko. 

\- I don’t care, eat. You need it. 

\- … You still haven’t’ answered my questions. 

\- Eat and I’ll answer. 

Niko eats his fish without enthusiast and looks at his friend. 

\- I knew about Darko. Begins Bernie. 

\- How? Asks Bellic.

\- I have contacts, sweetheart. I knew he was coming here by the government. However, I didn’t knew Rascalov was going to catch him. The new of you being kidnapped made the tour of the city in less than an hour. No one knew where you were, there was Pegorino’s men, Bulgarin’s even Ancelotti’s. I found it was Dimitri when I was in Hercules, some of his men in the closet were talking about you. Let’s say I seduced the prettiest and I found where you were. I couldn’t go get you, I’m rusty. However… 

\- What!? 

\- I convinced Darko. Bryce gave me a free pass to see him, in secret with UL.

\- You convinced him of what? 

\- He was in horrible shape, he was in about to die, beaten up by Rascalov’s men. I told him to get you out. But I needed to get Rascalov’s out his lair… I called your friend, Lil’Jacob, Dwayne and McReary, to set a trap in the biggest hangar of the Russian. Dimitri almost lost all his reserve of powder. He had to get out his hole. 

\- You knew about what was happening?! 

\- Yes. I knew. There’s only me that know it. I knew Dimitri was going to use Brevic to break you. I told Darko to go to this wrecked apartment when Rascalov was out, where you could… Do what you wish for. 

\- You…

\- It’s over now, Niko. Finish your food. 

\- Florian…

\- Call Packie. The poor boy care so much about you. He was so shake up by your abduction. You’ve been away for 8 days…

Niko fall silent. He looks down at his mashed potatoes and carrots. He eats them, thankful to have a real meal. Bernie gave him some clean clothes and a new cellphone. He gets out in the street. He calls Roman. 

\- Hey Roman. Begins Niko.

\- NIKO! NIKO! My goodness! You’re alive! Oh cousin! You have no idea how I’m happy to hear your voice. Where are you? 

\- I’m at Bernie’s apartment. I encountered Darko Brevic. I didn’t killed him. He wasn’t too happy to live. 

\- … You didn’t? After all those years? 

\- No. 

\- I’m proud of you cousin! You finally can go forward! Come home!

\- Not yet, Roman. I want to be alone today. I’ll call you, promise. 

\- Don’t make me wait too long, cousin! I can’t wait to see you! 

Niko hung up and walks in the streets, he walks faster when he feels he can’t take it. How can he looks at Roman’s face? How can he walks among the citizen, he was just a toy the day before and now… He was empty. He felt empty, he didn’t knew what he felt about all this situation. He could go kill everybody in a hospital and don’t feel a thing. But what shakes him up the most, what makes the difference from before, it’s his who body feels estranged to him. 

\--------------------------------------

Bellic opens his eyes and blinks at the ray of sun. He’s in his bed in Algonquin, in the soft, good smelling, white sheets. His cousin and Mallorie came the night before to see him. He texted his friends to tell his return. Brucie was ecstatic, Dwayne was pretty happy, Lil’Jacob was relieve and Packie was hysteric. However, Bulgarin and Pegorino menaced to blackmail him, Dimitri wasn’t happy and his long, heated message proved it. 

Niko doesn’t answer to any threats. He doesn’t care. He hit rock bottom. 

The Serb hears a noise in his apartment. Packie comes from behind the wall. 

\- Hey. 

\- Hello, Packie. Respond Niko, stretching. 

\- It’s been five days you’re out and you haven’t come for the darts. 

\- No. My bad. Tomorrow? 

\- You partied too hard with Roman?

\- A bit. 

\- Pfff, fuck face. 

The Irish sits on the bed beside Bellic. 

\- What are you going to do today? Be a plant in your bed? Asks McReary. 

\- Yeah. Answers Niko. 

\- You don’t look good. What happened?

\- You’re too serious, what’s gotten to you? Francis was a bitch? 

\- I wish. Jeez, look at your fucking bruises. How many bones did they break? 

\- I’m okay. 

\- Niko… 

\- What? 

\- What happened? 

\- I got beat up.

\- Nothing else?

\- No. 

\- I know you’re fucking lying, you douchebag. 

\- I met the man I was searching when I came to Liberty city. 

\- What happened? You killed him?

\- No. 

\- Okay…? 

\- That’s all. 

\- What! Are you fucking kidding me?! 

\- Hey, why were so worried about me. 

\- I know you’re made of titanium, but you’re they could have fucking kill you. You’re a prince, you’re a friend, you’re a fucking amazing dude. I don’t want to lose you. I was so happy to help your friend, euh Bernie, to help you out. Too bad I couldn’t go punch Rascalov’s face afterward. You got bruises fucking everywhere! You look worse than a smurf! 

\- I’m less ugly than you. 

\- Pffffffffffff, that was lame. 

\- Less than your face. 

\- Fuck off!

They command Chinese and look at some stupid TV show. Packie organise a night with all Niko’s friends to enjoy his return. 

The day passes, and Packie slowly install himself in Niko’s apartment. They sleep in the same bed, Niko don’t care. A man beside him doesn’t bother him anymore. He doesn’t even have shame or embarrassment when he’s naked before the Irish when he comes out the shower.   
He doesn’t notice the blush of McReary either. 

\--------------------------------

Bellic wakes up in a loud gasp. He’s sweaty like he ran a marathon. He has night terror now. PTSD from the war, twisted with souvenirs of Dimitri’s administrations. He feels empty each time he wakes up.   
Niko gets up the bed, trying to not wake the Irishman, and goes in the kitchen, he hesitates between the vodka and the milk. 

\- Mmmmr… bitch, get back here. Mumbles Packie from the bed. 

\- I’m just taking milk, moron. Go back to sleep. Orders the Serb. 

The hired gun takes a glass of milk and drink it quickly before crashing in his bed. 

\- Niko… It’s been three times you fucking have nightmare. What d’you see? Roman with Mallorie? Jokes Packie. 

\- No. Sleep. 

\- Dude, what’s happening? 

\- Nothing.

\- It’s not nothing if you wake up so hard you wake me up.

\- Well sleep somewhere else if I disturb your beauty sleep. 

\- Niko. You’re still shaking. 

\- And? 

\- You had cold sweat. Come on, just…

\- No. We should go back to sleep. Derrick is going to be a dick if we’re late.

\- Who cares? 

Niko goes under the cover again and closes his eyes. Packie stay awake besides him. 

\- Why don’t you open to me more? Asks the Irishman. 

\- I know you, you’re going to dash head first into danger because you want to punch the bad guys in the face. Answers Bellic. 

\- Of course! 

\- Oh, so you would be a jealous overprotective boyfriend. 

\- Wha-Wait What? What do you talk about? 

\- I mean, it look awfully like commitment right now. Sleeping in my bed every night, you don’t go with hookers as often, you snarl at girls looking at me. You’re acting like my boyfriend.

Packie laughs heartily. 

\- What? Asks Niko

\- You don’t seem to care. Respond McReary.

\- Why would I? 

\- What? You don’t care? 

\- No. Do what you want. 

\- D-do you love me? 

\- You’re a very good friend and you take care of me. You’re very affectionate, I mean, I didn’t expect that when I see your ugly face. 

\- Oh, fuck you! 

\- I know you love me Packie, but… 

\- What? 

\- Kiss me. 

\- W-w-w-w-whuuu? 

\- So poetic. 

Niko chuckles at Packie’s reaction. He’s clearly taken aback by his nonchalance about the demand and the situation. 

\- Why? Asks McReary.

\- I don’t remember what’s a tender kiss. Answers the Serb.

\- … Me neither. 

Packie leans and kiss the hired gun. Niko looks at the Irish flushed face, closed eyes while their lips brush. Packie stops and look back at Bellic. He kisses him again. 

\- Why are you so shameless Niko? Aren’t you scared of what people think? Whispers Packie.

\- I don’t care. I don’t feel my body is mine. I show it to anyone without feeling anything. Answers Niko, in a cold tone.

\- Why…? You wouldn’t care stranger looking at you…? Touching you?

\- It would be nothing new.

\- Don’t tell me Rascalov…! 

Bellic doesn’t answer. Packie gets up and goes in the kitchen to break some shits. That was the blender. Now he’s throwing knives on the walls. McReary comes back infuriated. 

\- You…! NIKO! Why the fuck didn’t you tell anything!? Shouts Packie. 

\- Why would I do that? I don’t want pity! I don’t want anything! If you’re going to go hysteric, I’m going to go do some money. Says the Serb. 

\- Niko! No! Stay, please. 

The Irish pulls the hired gun back in the bed. McReary sulks for a good two minutes while Niko waits, playing Snake on his phone. 

\- I’m still going to cut Rascalov’s balls with a rusty spoon. Says Packie. 

\- It was on my bucket list. Says Bellic. 

Packie sighs and he grabs the Serb’s face to kiss him again. 

\- I want to be the only one that kiss you. Says the Irish.

\- Ouuuh, that sound like commitment. Respond the hired gun. 

The Irish kisses him to shut him up. Niko opens his mouth slightly and darted his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. 

\- Fuck you man… You were really going to die. You acted like it was just a beat up… Says Packie, kissing back with ardor. 

Niko doesn’t answer, he crave tenderness. 

\- Who got you out? Asks Packie between kisses. 

\- The man I hated the most. Answers Niko.

They continue to kiss and Bellic feels better, he feels good for once. He needed affection to heal his wounds. He wraps his arms around the Irish and he melts in his embrace.   
Niko raises an eyebrow when he feels McReary’s hard-on on his thigh, already? He slides his hand in the mob's back to rubs it then slides under his boxer, cupping his cheek and sliding his hands on his hip and firmly grabbing the erection. Packie moans in the kiss quite loudly.

\- N-n-niko, you fucking fucktard, I’m gonna come if you… aaah.

\- If I what? 

The Serb circles his thumb on the head. He kisses Packie, he breaks the kiss and puts two fingers of his free hand in his mouth to get saliva on it. He slides it on the Irish’s arse and spreads the cheeks to thrusts the digits past the ring of flesh.

\- Oooh fuck, nnng. 

Packie tense and burry his face in the Serb’s neck. The hired gun crook his fingers against his prostate and presses his thumb on his slit. Packie moans loudly and comes in his hand.

\- Dude… That wasn’t fair. I didn’t even last a minute… Says McReary, vexed. 

\- Next time. Shrugs Bellic. 

\- Why did you do that…?

\- You sexual tension could have been cut with a knife. 

\- Raaah. Come here. 

The Serb let Packie kisses him again. He opens his eyes and the Irish looks at him with some kind of adoration mixed with malice. He takes a good breath when his friend kisses his torso and goes down. He makes a soft groans when the mob nibbles his cock through the fabric of his boxer. He looks down as the McReary begins to lick the head of cock. He groans and he shivers. He tense when Packie completely swallow his cock, moaning in the process, his throat vibrating slightly. A jolt of pleasure goes up the Serb’s spine. He’s not going to last long either. Compared to Darko, he knows he likes it. The mob bobs his head slowly, rubbing his tongue while sinking down.   
Bellic groans and comes when Packie presses his lips on the slit. 

The Irish smirks, but Niko doesn’t care to not have last long. He pulls Packie in his arms and kisses him. 

They try to sleep again, and Niko’s the little spoon, for some reason. The Serb doesn’t know if he should stay in America anymore. It’s the same everywhere. He just have Packie here, who adore him, for some strange reasons. A couple of unexpected good friends.   
Darko took his soul, Dimitri took his body because of some twisted turns of events, his heart is in the hand of an Irish junkie, because he can trust him, for some reasons. 

Yeah, Roman was right from the beginning, he should have looked forward since the beginning. He doesn’t just have his past anymore.


End file.
